Natasha Potter's New Life
by DevilzVampire
Summary: Natasha Lily Potter thought that her only relative was that bitch Aunt Petunia. But when 9 year old Natasha is taken with her 'family' on a work/holiday to the crime capital of the world, Gotham City, he finds someone to take care of her. Batman Xover, FemHarry, Swearing, Dumbles, Weasley bashing. Good-ish Voldy and Bellatrix. M for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Natasha Lily Potter thought that her only relative was that bitch Aunt Petunia. But when 9 year old Natasha is taken with her 'family' on a work/holiday to the crime capital of the world, Gotham City, he finds someone to take care of her. Batman Xover, FemHarry, Swearing, Dumbles, Weasley bashing. Good-**_**ish**_** Voldy and Bellatrix. M for safety**

**DISCLAIMER – Okay peoples, I will say this only once, if I owned either Batman or Harry Potter, I would not have to do jobs around the house to get money for comics. And I would have heaps of comics. But I don't, **_**so**_** it can be assumed that I don't own either of them. And if I owned Batman, Joker would be dead and Harley and Ivy would be together.**

**A/N – Well hello peoples! This is the first chapter of my newest story, but of course you all knew this and I am just stating the obvious. Now in the summary when it says goodish Voldy and Bellatrix, I mean they are still on the Dark side, but in this story Natasha will join them instead of being on the Light, because Dumbles is a manipulative bastard and he has warped Voldy's real plan (Which will be explained later). The Weasleys will also be bashed in this story, because I don't like them, that's a good reason, right? Also in this story, Natasha's mum, Lily will be Pureblood but Petunia was adopted, so Natasha is Pureblood. The pairings in this story are – Natasha/OC (will be introduced at the end of the chapter. Will be a girl) Hermione/Bellatrix (Bella will still be a Black, but not sister to Narcissa and Andy and she will be in her third year when Hermione is in her first, but they won't get together until Hermione's third year) Voldy/Minerva (in this story she is secretly married to Voldy, only cause I love the character of Minerva and don't want to have to kill her off, but she is like Severus spy for the dark in the light camp, but in this story Snape is loyal to Dumbles to begin with, but will eventually become only loyal to Voldy), Ivy/Harley, there is no Joker, he is dead, mostly cause I love Harley she is one of my fav Batman characters with Ivy, and I hate the Joker because of the way he treats her. **

**Chapter One**

Vernon Dursley was waiting in his office, his boss wanted to see him and he was worried what it was about, he was hoping it was a good thing. Once his bosses assistant came out to get him he had calmed down enough to be seem calm on the outside, but when he noticed his bosses office not only had his boss but the whole board of the company.

"Ah, Mr Dursley, we, meaning the whole board, have selected you for a meeting with a company that we may want to sell to, it is Wayne Industries. Now the Wayne Industries building is in Gotham City in America, so we will pay for you, your wife, son and niece. Now you will be leaving next week and the company will pay for everything while you are there. We wish you luck in this job. Mr. Wayne is not an easy man to convince."

"Thank-you so much, though you do not need to pay for my niece, we can send her to our neighbours."

"No sir, we want your whole family, including your niece, surely she could use a holiday with her family. I am sure every nine year old wants to go on a holiday with her family, don't worry about the cost involved with anything, we really need this meeting to go well so like I said the company will pay for everything, you don't need to worry."

Vernon looked at his boss and thought _I wish I could kill him, I don't want to take that freak anywhere, but if I try to tell them that they will not let me go. Maybe we can leave her there, if we do that we won't have to deal with her anymore. Vernon Dursley you are a genius._

"Thank-you for this wonderful offer sir, would it be okay if I went home and told my family so we can start organising everything for this trip."

His bosses looked at him, happy that he was accepting this. "Of course, you can have the rest of the day off to organise everything with your family."

After they told him what time and date they had the plane tickets for, he left to go home and tell Petunia and Dudley that he had finally thought of a way to get rid of that freak. When he got home and walked in the front door Petunia came up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Honey, what are you doing home? Has something happened at work?" Petunia asked worried that something had happened to his job, he couldn't lose it, and they needed the money for Dudley.

"Something has happened at work, but it a good thing. Come on I want some food, where's Natasha? I want something to eat before I tell you the good news, and my bosses gave me the rest of the day off to tell you. Now where is that freak. NATASHA!"

When Vernon shouted throughout the house, a little girl who had long black unruly hair and bright green eyes walked out of the kitchen. She looked like she was six or seven, but in truth she was nine years old. She had boys clothes on that looked like they were multiple sizes too big and hung off her, she looked underfed and had a bruise on her shoulder from her uncle because she dropped his breakfast on the floor yesterday morning. She a scars on her arms from previous beatings from her uncle and cousin, and the scars nobody could see from the emotional beatings from her aunt, but the one scar she didn't know how she got was the lightning bolt scar on her forehead, her aunt and uncle told her that she got it when she was just over one year old when her parents died in a car crash.

"Yes uncle Vernon, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get some food ready and then sit down at the table for this 'family' meeting."

Petunia looked shocked, "Vernon why would she need to be involved? What would she have to do with this?"

"Petunia just listen, this is going to be good for all of us."

Once Natasha had made some food for Vernon and Dudley, even though he had already eaten not even an hour ago, they all sat at the table, waiting for Vernon to tell them his news.

"Now I was called into my boss' office today and they offered to send me to get a major contract that could make all my bosses a lot of money, but they said that it would be beneficial for me as well. Now I have accepted to get this contract for them, but the people I have to go and see for this contract are Wayne Industries, in Gotham City, America. So the company is paying for everything, flights, hotels, food, anything, they are paying for Natasha as well. So well, she will be coming with us because I couldn't talk my boss out of paying for her as well."

"But daddy, she can't come with us. She's a freak." Dudley whined

"Vernon why can't she just go to Marge's or Miss Figg." Petunia was the one whining now.

"Petunia I will tell you why later, the plane leaves next week." Then Vernon turns to Natasha and with a stern look on his face said "Now you will have one bag packed and if there is any freakiness on this trip you will not want to come back home, trust me."

Natasha was nodding her head furiously, she couldn't help but smile though as she collected Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's plates to wash them up. She was going on a holiday, thoughts started flying through her head about how she could get away from them, find a nice family who will love her and protect her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia may be her blood family but she wouldn't go near them if she had a choice. She couldn't wait to be away from them.

Not known to Natasha, Vernon was thinking many of the same things, how to get rid of this little freak so his family doesn't have to worry about having this little freak, maybe he could beat her and drop her outside the police station, yes that's a good plan, make sure she didn't tell them who she belonged to and on the last day in the country he could beat her and drop her at the closest police station and go to the airport and get out of the country.

* * *

A week later the Dursley family and Natasha were ready to board the plane to go to Gotham City and two of the people in the group where smiling to themselves and getting ready to put their plans in process. Natasha was thinking of the best day to run away from her uncle and Vernon was wondering how hard he could beat her before she died. The plane ride consisted of Vernon snoring, Dudley eating and annoying Natasha and Petunia sat in her seat, trying to look like she was sleeping while listening to people talk. When they finally landed in Gotham City, the group realised one thing, the security was tight.

When they got to the hotel Vernon ordered Natasha to carry all their bags up to the room while they took the elevator. When she got to the room Dudley had already called room service and Petunia was getting ready to go out somewhere, while Vernon was getting into his suit to go to a meeting at Wayne Industries.

"Natasha, I need to go to the bank and then the shops I don't want you left by yourself with Dudley and his food so you are coming with me."

_Why would I want any food that that pig would get _"Yes Aunt Petunia."

When Dudley's food arrived Petunia and Natasha made their way to the closest bank so that Petunia could take advantage of the unlimited money that Vernon's bosses gave him. When they got to the bank Petunia noticed how packed it was.

"Damn, why is a bank this crowded? I just want to go shopping."

_You should have to wait you vile woman _Natasha thought.

After waiting for almost an hour, Petunia and Natasha were getting closer to the front of the line when there was a loud explosion just outside the bank. Petunia didn't care but Natasha turned around to see two women, one in a red and black outfit with her blond hair with red highlights in two pigtails and carrying a shotgun, and the other had long fire red hair and green skin who was wearing what seemed like a bathing suit made out of leaves.

"Okay people, you all know why we are here. Hit the ground and don't bother us or I will give Harls permission to start shooting." The woman in green yelled to the crowd.

"Aww come on Red, don't scare the people. We just need the money so you can get your new plant and so I can get some food for my babies." The woman that was known as 'Harls' begged.

"Go and get the money Harley, or I am never going to make it in time to get that plant."

"Okay Red, be back in a minute."

Harley went out the back of the bank to get the money while the green woman walked around the crowd. Petunia looked up from the ground to try and see what was going on, but when she saw the woman moving around the bank she froze and started shaking.

"Pam…" the words came out softer than a whisper, but then she got more confident and said the name with more strength, "Pamela, is that you?"

The green woman turned at her name, ready to attack the person who knew her name, but when she saw who it was she froze as well, "Petunia… What are you doing here?"

"Well I was hoping to get some money. Apparently you had the same idea. What happened to you? Sunk so low after that freaky school that you have become a common criminal, what would Lily think?" Petunia said coldly while she was starting to get up she thought of a plan to get rid of her little freak of a niece quicker.

"Petunia, this isn't a conversation to have here. You will be coming with Harley and me when we leave. Also by the way, its Ivy now, Poison Ivy."

"Like hell I am coming with you, you freak."

As soon as the word 'freak' came out of Petunia's mouth, a scream and a shot gun blast came from the bank vault and Harley ran out to the main area of the bank, looking for the person that called her Red a freak. When her eyes landed on a woman standing up in the middle of the people cowering on the ground, and a half standing little girl who had black hair, when Harley looked at her clothes she noticed that not only were they boys clothes but they were too big on this little girl. Because of the way her clothes hung off her body, Harley could see a large black-green bruise on her shoulder, Harley then looked into her eyes and saw something she used to see in herself, letting those thoughts drift to second place in her mind she turned back to the woman who she was sure just called her Red a freak.

"Did you just call Red a freak? Did you just call her that?" Harley yelled Petunia

"Harls…" Ivy tried to interrupt her

"No Ivy, did you just call her a freak? Answer me you bitch!" Harley was screaming now, Ivy knew it was serious when Harley called her Ivy instead of Red.

Petunia looked at this other woman and gained some confidence when she couldn't see the shotgun she walked in with. "Yes I did, but that's because she is, just like her sister and that bloody husband of hers." Harley looked at Ivy, who looked like she was ready the kill her, so Harley walked over to this woman, pulled her shotgun from her back and hit her on the head with the butt of the gun. The little girl jumped and shouted "Aunt Petunia!"

Ivy just looked at the little girl "Aunt…" she whispers to herself. But before she can do anything, sirens sound outside the building, "Harls we need to get out of here, now. You grab the cash and the girl, I've got this bitch. Quick, I don't feel like dealing with the bat or breaking out of Arkham today." Ivy picked up Petunia off the ground while Harley picked up the cash and walked over to the little girl.

"Heya honey, sorry about this but I need you to come with Red and me so we can help your aunt, Ok?"

Natasha just looked at Harley and could feel the caring nature in her; even though she had just whacked a gun over her aunt's head "Ok I will come with you" Harley looks at her surprised, this little girl had just agreed to go with the person that had just knocked out her aunt. So she picked up the girl and waved to the rest of the people on the floor in the bank, "Thanks for your cooperation. See ya laters."

Ivy got to the hideout first and slapped Petunia over the face to wake her up.

"What the fuck Petunia? What are you doing in America? Who was that little girl that called you Aunt? And where is that tub of fucking lard that is your husband?"

"Well hello to you to Pamela. To answer your questions, my husband was select by his bosses to come to Gotham to have a meeting with the owner of Wayne Industries, which is where he is right now. Now that little freak that I have to take care of is Lily and James daughter."

"That was Natasha. Why do you have her? Where is Lily or James or even Sirus?" Ivy was stunned, not only had she not seen her bitch of an adopted sister in years, but she finds out that her twin sisters little girl is with her, but one question was plaguing her mind, why would Lily even let her daughter go near Petunia.

"You haven't heard? I thought you would still have connections to those freaky friends of yours. Lily and James where killed. I don't know the details, if you want to know then talk to that man who dropped that little freak Natasha at my house almost 10 fucking years ago."

Ivy looked at Petunia, "Lily… she's… dead? No, no please gods fucking no. Please dear Merlin let it not be true." But when Ivy saw the look on Petunia's face she knew it was true, her sister was dead. Ivy fell to her knees, but she didn't cry, she wouldn't cry just yet. Not until she got her niece away from this bitch, she could cry later with Harley to hold her.

"Well Pamela…" Petunia started to set her plan in motion, getting rid of Natasha with Pamela around should be easy.

"Wait! A man? Who was this man?" if it was Sirus she wouldn't mind, but there was this feeling in her mind that it wasn't.

"He left a letter. It said his name was Dumbledore."

Ivy jumped up and started yelling, scaring Petunia with the ferocity in her voice "That fucker, he knew about me and he still sent her to you. That manipulative fuck I told Lily and James not to trust him. FUCK. He sent her to you so she would be so broken by the time she got to Hogwarts he could manipulate her to his side. That's it you are not leaving this city with that girl. She is living with me."

"I was actually going to ask you to take her. I don't want that freak around my precious Dudley." Petunia said and she turned to leave, but Ivy grabbed her arm and stopped her, she spoke with a kindness she didn't know that she could have for this woman, but she needed her to listen, "I need you to stay and explain this to her, I can see in her face that she may not love you or your family but she will not believe me if I told her all of this. If you stay and explain this to her, you will never see or hear from me again. I promise Petunia, do this one last thing for me."

"Fine Pamela, if it will get rid of her easier than I am all for it."

After five minutes of awkward silence between them Harley showed up with Natasha in her arms. When Ivy looked at Harley she could see in her eyes that she wanted this kid out of this woman's care, and Ivy knew why she wanted this so bad, there was only one time that Harley would want to protect someone this much and it was because they had been abused like she had been with Joker. With this knowledge in her head she lost what little control she now had against Petunia and Vernon.

"Has Vernon been hitting her? Petunia has Vernon been hitting and abusing her?"

"I don't know and I don't care, and if he has she deserves it for being a little freak."

Hearing these words not only Ivy had lost her patience but Harley did as well, she put Natasha down and advanced on Petunia, she didn't know who this woman was to Ivy, but no child deserved to be abused and she had called her Red a freak. She was going to pay.

"You don't care! YOU DON'T CARE! Well what about this little girl? She is a beautiful person and because you think she is a freak you abuse her. Do you know what is like to be abused? Do you know what it is like to be punished for something you think is right or for trying your hardest? Do you know what it is like to be abused by someone you think you love or you think loves you? Do you know any of these things?" When Harley was hit with silence she continued, "I didn't think so. And another question, why do you think she is a freak? She seems completely lovely to me and I have only spent ten minutes with her." Harley's voice was rising louder and louder with each word that came out of her mouth, everyone in Gotham knew she could deal with most horrible things the world could dish out, after her time with the Joker she had to learn to deal with these things. But one thing she could not stand for was abuse, mostly child abuse. Being a child at heart, Harley knew what Natasha was feeling, going through the same things when she was with the Joker.

Ivy was getting worried that Harley was going to kill Petunia and hunt down Vernon before he got the chance to explain things to her niece. In an attempt to calm her down, Ivy went up behind Harley and wrapped her arms around Harley's waist, and placed small loving kisses along her neck.

"Harls as much as I would like answers to most of those questions, she needs to explain things to this little girl, and for that she needs to be alive."

Harley anger was melting away with Ivy's arms around her and she just nodded her head and went to sit down while Ivy and Petunia talked to Natasha. Ivy spoke up first.

"Hello Natasha, my name is Pamela, but everyone calls me Ivy."

Petunia looked from Ivy to Natasha and thought it was time to explain so she could get out of her faster.

"Now Natasha, truth be told I have no relation by blood to your mother, everyone thinks I do, but I don't. Thank god. But this woman here is your mother's twin sister. Now I can only guess what sort of freaky plan you came up with to get away from us here in the US, but I have a better one. You are to live with Pamela, she is your family now and Vernon and I can be done with you. By the way Pamela, I haven't told her about her mother and what she could do, I also haven't told her about how they truly died. She thinks they died in a car accident, so if you don't mind I will be leaving. I will mail what little belongings she had here and she is now your problem."

"Unlike you Petunia, I won't see her as a problem. Here she will be loved and accepted. But since you haven't told her about Lily or James I will, which is a good thing, cause I haven't told Harley yet either. Thank-you for this Petunia, now get your ass out of here before Harley comes to her senses and tries to kill you, there is one thing in this world she can't stand for and it is child abuse. Now fuck off, I hope to never see you again."

"Good-bye Pamela."

And with those final words Petunia Dursley was gone. Natasha was shocked, she had gotten away from those abusive bastards and she was going to live with someone who would treat her right, and she had only been here for a day. She was so excited she was almost jumping up and down. When Ivy turned and looked at her she jumped into her arms and gave a big hug, just muttering 'Thank-you' over and over. Ivy hugged her back and they stood there like that for almost ten minutes. Natasha was just so happy to have someone who would love her and take care of her, and even though Ivy was sad that her sister was dead and that Dum-ass-dore had tried to hurt her niece, she was happy that she had gotten Natasha away from Petunia and Vernon. But now she had a more difficult task to accomplish, she had to tell Natasha about magic and who her parents really were, this she could do, however, being as she had only found out about Lily's death today, she couldn't really explain that, she would tackle that tomorrow with some help from an old friend.

"Natasha, Harls… I have to tell you both something very important. I know you have just came here Natasha and I know this may be a lot to take in, but you need to know, and I should have told you a long time ago Harls, like when I first figured out that the reason I kept taking care of you after your beatings from the Joker was because I loved you." Ivy looked at Harley and Natasha, she then lead them both into the sitting area of their current hideout. "I lied to you about where I grew up and how I became like this," Ivy said to Harley while pointing to her green skin. Then she looked at Natasha and said, "And you have been lied to about many, many things. Who your parents where was one of these things, their death was another thing, but I haven't been in contact with anyone from my old life since I left it, which was about six months after you were born. So to find out the truth about their deaths I will have to contact an old friend who could explain it to us better. But I am going to explain the rest now, and Harls go and feed your babies, this is going to be a long story."

Once Harley fed her babies, which Natasha discovered where three hyenas, who had taken a liking to her, they all sat down in the bedroom (because it was the warmest), and Ivy began her story.

"OK, you both have to understand, that I have never told anyone how I really grew up, and the only people who really know are dead, in prison or not talking to me, which I am happy for. My parents, your grandparents on your mother's side where both magical, they were witches and wizards. And so am I."

"But baby," Harley interrupted, "There are no such things as real witches and wizards. Are there?"

Natasha just looked at her like she was mad, and Ivy thought this would happen and was prepared to show them both what she could really do.

"I thought this might happen, so while you were feeding your babies, I found this in my old things." Ivy pulled a wand out of her bedside table. "It's my wand. Every young witch or wizard gets one when they turn 11 and get their Hogwarts letter, which I will explain later." Ivy added seeing the questioning looks on both Harley and Natasha's faces. "But now I will prove this to you." Ivy thought of all the things she could show them, she couldn't do anything that Harley knew where her powers, and then she thought of the perfect spell, the one that had nothing to do with her powers. So while thinking of her happiest memory (which was Harley finally leaving the Joker, and when Ivy killed that bastard for what he did to her) she muttered under her breath _'__Expecto Patronum' _and then something unexpected happened. A wispy hyena appeared not only scaring Natasha and Harley, but Ivy as well.

"What the hell?!" Ivy yelled as the patronus disappeared.

"Sorry I doubted you babe. Red, what's wrong? You proved it, what was that?"

Ivy was scared, she had never had her, or anyone she knew, patronus' change. "Harley, that was a patronus, it is created by a happy memory and it is used to protect you from dark creatures called Dementors, but when I first mastered my patronus, it was a bat. I know, ironic. But now it is a hyena. Maybe it was because my memory changed."

Natasha looked up at Ivy, she hadn't said much, but she thought it was time to change that. "What was your memory, Aunt Ivy?"

Ivy stopped her pacing, and looked at Natasha, who cowered when she was looked at. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't talk again. I won't ask another question. I promise." Ivy looked at Natasha and her heart broke, those bastards beat her for asking questions, for talking. So she knelt down and pulled Natasha into a hug.

"Oh Merlin, Prongslet. You can talk whenever you want; you can ask any question you want. Harley and I will never hit you. We promise." Harley knelt down as well and looked at the little girl who looked at Ivy curiously "Prongslet?"

"Yeah, at school I was friends with your mother and father, we were more than family. We were the best of friends. We had a group; we were all in it, except your mum. We were called the Marauders; we all had nicknames Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Ivy and Prongs. Moony was Remus Lupin, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew who I never really liked, Padfoot was Sirus Black who is your godfather, I was Ivy mainly because I was really good at herbology which was like botany but with magical plants, and Prongs, well that was James Potter, your dad. When you were first born, the marauders all called you Prongslet." Ivy explained

Natasha looked at her sheepishly "But you promise to never hit me?"

Harley looked at her and lifted her shirt, showing Natasha her scars. "Do you have scars like this?" Natasha nodded "Who did that to you? Uncle Vernon gave me mine." Harley looked worried, she looked to Ivy to see if she should tell her. Ivy nodded, she need to have someone to relate to and since Harley went through a lot with the Joker, Ivy thought that they could help each other.

"Well, Natasha. I wasn't always with Ivy, I used to 'love' this man called the Joker. He was a criminal and I helped him, but when he thought that I messed something up he would get very angry and beat me, leave me on the edge of death. Somehow I usually made my way to Ivy, but I still went back to that evil man. Sometimes I couldn't make it to Ivy and she had to come and find me. But I always still went back. Until one day, not even Ivy could find me, but Batman did. He saved me and brought me to Ivy. Now Batman would never kill someone. He wouldn't do it, it's his one rule. But he made a deal with Ivy and me, if he didn't know how or when we did it, he couldn't stop it. Although we had to promise something to him in return, but it was to get rid of Joker. So once I was well we went, and got him. I am not condoning revenge, but after everything I went through and the anger Ivy had and the many, many people he had already hurt. We had to stop him. He was the one who gave me these scars."

Natasha nodded "Why didn't you just send him to jail?"

"We tried, we tried _so_ many times. I first met him Arkham Asylum, which is a jail for the insane, every time he was put in that hell hole, he found another way out. I worked there as a psychologist, he tricked me into thinking that I was in love with him. But thankfully I met Ivy, she saved me from that bastard."

Natasha nodded again, she understood what they had done and why they had done it. She may not have known these two for very long, but Ivy was her true aunt and through their relationship, so was Harley. They treated her like true family and they had known her for only a few hours, they felt more like family to Natasha than the Dursleys ever did in the almost 8 years.

"I understand, I think. Why were all your friends given them nicknames? What do they mean? And I would love to hear what your memory was?" Natasha still looked sheepish about asking questions so Harley just picked her up and put Natasha on her knee and hugged her.

"Sure Prongslet. The Maurauders used to pull the best pranks at school so we came up with nicknames. Remus was called Moony because he is a werewolf, Peter was wormtail because his animagus is a rat, Sirus' animagus is a dog and your fathers was a stag, I was Ivy because of my natural talent at herbology. And well my memory used to be of me and Lily getting our Hogwarts letters, but my memory changed to the day that Harley agreed to leave the Joker, for me. It was the happiest day of my life, other than today, finding you, and getting you away from that bitch and her husband. Maybe that's why it's a hyena now, because of you Harls. Ok do you two want to hear the story of my life as a witch?" Ivy asked while looking at Harley with a loving look in her eyes.

"Yes please." Natasha said excited. Harley just looked at her with a _Duh Red!_ look so Ivy started with her story.

"Ok get comfortable, this is a long story. Well like I said Lily and I were twins and we grew up together, when we were about 5 our parents decided to adopt a muggle child, which is a term the magical world uses to refer to people without magic. That child was Petunia, I don't know why my parent thought to adopt a muggle, but they did. So she would be used to her life with us, Lily and I were enrolled into a muggle public school. Now my parents never went to Hogwarts, and because when I was 10 I was living with our aunt, the school thought that I was pureblood, which is when someone comes from a fully magical background, and that Lily was muggle-born, which is when a witch or wizard is born to muggle parents, because she went to a muggle school and Petunia living with them, so our parents, who were running from their own family issues, kept up the idea. However since I was living with my 'aunt', who was a family friend that was a witch, so when I got my letter they thought that I was Pureblood, and although I was, Lily sent me a letter and told me about what they thought, and that the family had changed their name to Evans and for me to stay as Isley. I accepted this, mainly because Lily accepted muggle life better than me. When we got to school we were both sorted into Gryffindor and were happy about it, it was there we both met Alice who, for one is one of my best friends. Hogwarts was fun and with Lily and I being in the same year and same house it helped. About our third year James Potter had taken a liking to Lily and would not stop asking her to go out with him, I was already friends with him and the Marauders, but I told him to back off.

For another three years life went on as normal, learning more magic, getting into trouble doing pranks with the marauders and Lily and James avoiding their feelings for each other. But just before Christmas break for our sixth year something went horrible in our lives, Voldemort was rising in power and Dumbledore was trying to cover it up. Now this is where the story has two sides, the truth and Dumbledorks version. Now Dumbledorks version goes like this, just three days before we left for Christmas break, death eaters, who were Voldemort's followers, found out about Lily and my relationship and killed our parents to prove a point. But the truth was that Dumbledore found out about it and wanted both me and Lily crushed so we would help him destroy Voldemort, out of his sick twisted plan, he found our parents and killed them. When he told us, he tried to get us to join his little 'freedom' group. Lily said yes, I didn't. I didn't and still don't trust that sneaky old man. This caused a rift not only between me and Lily, but between me and the Marauders. When we started our seventh year at Hogwarts, Lily was made Head-girl and James was head-boy, and after about a month they finally got together. But they still wouldn't talk to me unless they needed to, and it was the same throughout the rest of the year. When we graduated, we all went separate ways.

After about a year I got a letter from Lily, she was pregnant and had seen Dumbledores true colours. He forced them into hiding because of some bullshit lies he made. Things didn't add up when they were forced to make their secret-keeper Pettigrew and so they saw Dumbles true colours. When you were born we were all talking and friends again, but when Dumbledore threatened me, saying if I didn't leave and kept what I had found out about what he had done to my parents a secret the he would kill you. I couldn't have that, so I left Lily's life again, without even telling her why. She most likely died… hating me…" Ivy couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. She just couldn't stop crying, so Natasha and Harley just held her. After about an hour, Harley was holding a passed out Ivy and a semi-asleep Natasha. Harley picked up Ivy and carried her to bed. When she looked back at Natasha she was fully asleep, Harley carried her to the spare bedroom and then went to climb into bed with Ivy, who was sobbing in her sleep, it broke Harley's heart seeing her strong Red broken like this, she was always the strong one and Harley couldn't believe she was seeing her like this so Harley just held her and fell asleep, with thoughts of Ivy's past in her mind.

* * *

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thinking about his plan to damage the girl who lived and manipulate her to his side, he knew that having her live with the Dursleys would make her so desperate for acceptance and love that she will do anything he said. He couldn't believe he himself had come up with this mastermind plan. He would have her fight and eventually die for his cause, he wouldn't have Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort changing the wizarding world. It just wouldn't do, he would have Mrs Weasley's youngest son make friends with her to have control of her during the holidays. As long as she stayed ignorant of her aunt in America, he would be fine. The charms and spells he had placed on the girl when he had handed her over to the Dursleys will block most of her extremely powerful magical core and her additional abilities, not only that but he had a charm that would alert him if she was in danger or if the charms had been removed, but since he was the only one that could remove them, the only time it would go off is if she died. Then he would have to come up with a new plan.

The only other person who knew some of his plan was the Deputy Head of the school and the Gryffindor head of house Minerva McGonagall. He hoped if his plan goes right that the girl who lived will end up in Gryffindor. Minerva knew most of Dumbledore's crazy plan and she would not let him see it through. Minerva was currently sitting in her office, wishing she didn't have to stay here for another few hours and she could be at home. A black and green owl flew into the office and Minerva knew whose owl it was straight away, it was from someone who she hadn't heard from in 11 years. When she opened the letter she was shocked at the parts of Dumbledore's plan she didn't know.

_Dear Minerva_

_I know you haven't heard from me in many, many years, and I am sorry for that. When I finally started talking to Lily again she was 3 months pregnant. By the time Natasha was born we were on good terms. But when Natasha was 6 months old that ass Dumbledore threatened me saying if I didn't leave now, without telling Lily why, he would kill Natasha, I couldn't stay while my beautiful niece's life was threatened. I haven't heard anything from the magical world since Natasha was six months old… until yesterday. I now live in Gotham City in America, when I first moved here I study Botany, muggle herbology, at the local school but the professor of the course wasn't really right in his head, he tried to create a plant-human hybrid and he tested this serum on me, if I hadn't been magical it would have killed me._

_But I am not dead, obviously, I healed myself, but because of my magic the serum he created worked, my skin is now green, I can control and communicate with plants and can survive any type of poison. I have used these new abilities for things I am not proud off, I have killed, stolen and committed many crimes. I have been locked into a prison asylum many times and break out often. I still have to live this life, but I more control since I met my soul-mate, I have to steal money, but that is all the crimes I commit now, I can't get a job anymore so it is all I can do. Yesterday my soul-mate Harley and I were robbing a bank so I could get some food and new plants, and food for Harley's pets (I love her and all but she has three hyenas for pets). In this bank I ran into Petunia, who was on a 'vacation' while that pig of a husband of hers was here for work. She thought that the middle of a bank-robbery would be the best place for a family reunion, as unwanted as it was, when Harley knocked her out a little girl who looked six, had long beautiful black hair and Lily's green eyes, called out to her 'Aunt Petunia'. _

_When I talked to Petunia later, I found out it was Natasha, and Dumbledore had sent her to them when Lily and James died, which I also didn't know about until yesterday. I also found out that she has been abused; she was scared to ask me a question. A bloody question! Merlin, the look on her face broke my heart into a million pieces. I told Petunia she was living with me, and Petunia agreed. Once Petunia left I told Natasha and Harley about me being a witch, and showed them my patronus to prove it. I changed my memory and so my patronus has changed, from a bat to a hyena. I have never heard of this happening before and when I first saw it, it scared the absolute shit out of me, I calmed down when I realised it was because of my changed memory. I told them about growing up and school, I ended the story when we got to me leaving again, and I broke down when I realised that Lily most likely died hating me. _

_When I awoke this morning I told them about how I became a plant-hybrid. But there is one thing I haven't been able to tell them, and it is something that I really need to tell Natasha, about how Lily and James died. For that, I need your help. Please Minerva, I know I don't even deserve kindness from the magical world, least of all you, after everything I have done, but you know who I support in this war, and I know who you support and I know why you support him, and I will always keep that secret. No matter what happens I will take the secret of your support to the grave, no matter who wins. _

_I don't ask for much and I never have, but as my head of house, please help me. If you do decide to come and help, I live with Harley and now Natasha at the Gotham Botanical Gardens. _

_Thank-you_

_Pamela Isley (I still rather Ivy though)_

Minerva read over the letter many times and could believe that Dumbledore would go this far to accomplish his twisted plan. After she fed the owl some treats and gave it some water she picked up a piece of parchment and wrote a response to Pamela's long letter.

_Pamela_

_I was more than shocked to get your owl, but I am happy to hear from you. Just before Lily and James died I visited them, she didn't hate you, she was worried about what had made you leave. I am also very glad you have found your soul-mate, I cannot wait to meet her. Although three hyenas' sounds like a handful she sounds like a wonderful woman. I cannot believe that lengths that man has gone through and is still going through to accomplish this mad plan of his. I am happy to hear that Natasha is with you now instead of the Dursleys, you will be much better for her. I will come and explain things to the three of you and I will also tell my husband about this. He will be happy Natasha is fine, I might also bring someone to meet Natasha. Don't worry so much Pamela, you and Lily were always two of my favourite and most skilled students, and after your parents died you became like my daughters, so don't worry. I don't judge you for the way you have to live your life. Don't worry about everything you have done before you left, I have forgiven you for everything, you are like a daughter to me, and because of that I love you like you are my daughter, despite how you live and have lived your life._

_I will stop by tomorrow as it is the only time I can get away from the castle long enough before the new term starts. _

_Looking forward to seeing you then _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S – I know that just before you left that Lily and James named Sirus Black as Natasha Godfather, but they didn't have a Godmother named. Unfortunately Alice, who was Lily's choice, was and still is a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix and because of this Lily couldn't trust her. She named me Godmother the day before they died. _

Minerva finished her letter to Pamela and gave it to the owl. Once the owl had left she sat back into her chair, wishing she was at home with her husband and daughter. Not many people knew who Minerva truly supported in this bloody war, and she liked it that way. She always compared herself to Severus Snape, but unlike him, she wasn't a spy for the light, she was a spy for the dark. Mainly because she loved their leader, who was her husband. Yes, Minerva McGonagall had been married to Tom Riddle for years now, and unlike what Dumbledore thought that man could feel love, he just didn't show to anyone but his closest family, now that she thought of it, Minerva realised that most of Dumbledore's precious order were in support of Tom, and Severus defiantly would be when he figured out that it wasn't Voldemort that killed Lily and James.

Standing up, Minerva looked around her office, wondering how she convinced Dumbledore that she was on his side. She left her office and went to see Dumbledore, knowing he wanted to see her before she left for her two day holiday before the beginning of the new school year. When she got to his office and muttered the password of 'Sherbet Lemon' and walked up to see him sitting in his chair/throne, so lost in thought that he didn't notice her entrance.

"Albus, I am taking my few days break, I have everything set up for the new year."

He just looked at her, "Of course Minerva, I will see you in a few days. I hope you have a good few relaxing days, Merlin knows how all the teachers need it."

"Good-bye Albus, see you in a few days." With that Minerva walked out and continued through the school to the front gates, knowing she couldn't use the floo in her office because it could be tracked. She apparated to Riddle Manor, and was greeted with two running hugs and another stronger hug behind that.

"Sara, Bella how are you my babies?"

A little girl about 9 looked up at her mother, smiling. "I missed you mum. How long are you home for?"

Minerva looked at her little black haired girl, she had gotten her hair, but she looked like Tom, and for that Minerva was happy. Her little girl would be a stunner when she was older. "I am home for three days, but tomorrow we are going to visit some old friends of mine but they live far away so I will have to apparate with you. Bella and dad are coming to." Minerva looked at her other 'daughter'. Even though she wasn't really her daughter, Minerva and Tom took Bella in when her father was put into Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and her mother had died in child birth. "Are you ok with that Bella? You might make a new friend"

"That would be great Minnie, who is this old friend?" Bella was looking at her with her puppy dog eyes, one day that face would be used to give a guy a heart attack, she was stunning now and she was only 11.

"I will tell you after I have discussed this with your father, now go on both of you and get ready for dinner."

She heard two 'ok's' from the running girls. Minerva turned to see her husband and looked him in the face, she pulled him into her arms and gave him a loving kiss.

"I missed you Tom, I can't stand Dumbledore any more, I found out something today that has proven to me that he has gone too far."

"I missed you to Tabby, what happened today?"

Minerva told him about the letter from Pamela and what she had said about Natasha, she told him her plans for tomorrow and asked if he wanted to come with her.

"I would love to come with you Tabby. Pamela was the first of the Isleys to support me, and she supports me for my actual plan, not the one that Dumblefucker came up with. I would also love to meet the little girl I apparently tried to kill, and this Harley sounds interesting, go and tell the girls, I am going with you. I also believe it is time that Pamela took up the mark, I might offer the mark to Harley as well, even though she may have no magic she might support me. They both deserve it, only if they want it, for all the help they are going to be with Natasha. Once you tell the girls though I need you not to come out of the room, I am having a meeting about how to deal with Dumblefucker, and I don't want Severus to see you, he knows I am married, but he doesn't know who to."

"Ok Tom, I will be up in the girl's room. When the meeting is over come up and get us."

"Ok Tabby, see you soon." Tom hugged her and when he heard the door opening and the death eaters come in he moved the wards on the house and told Minerva to apparate into the girl's room.

When Minerva got to the girls room, she started to explain some things to them.

"Ok tomorrow we, and by we I mean you two, your father and me, are going to America, specifically Gotham City. That is where my old friend lives, and she has recently adopted Natasha Potter, who is her niece. Pamela was Lily Potter's twin sister and she has been absent from the magical world since Natasha was six months old, she didn't even know that Lily and James were dead until yesterday but she still doesn't know how. We are going there to meet her and explain this to Pamela, Natasha and Pamela's soul-mate Harley, so I am bringing you two for a few reasons, one, you are around Natasha age Sara, two, it will do her good to have some friends, and three, I am not leaving you two in this house alone for a whole day, Merlin knows what could happen."

"Ok that would be awesome." Sara looked at her mum, she didn't have many friends, because not many people knew that Tom Riddle had a daughter, and she liked the idea of having someone her own age to play with.

"And there is another reason I want you to come Bella, you father, before he went to Azkaban, which Tom is trying to fix, was friends with Pamela, she was one of the Marauders. She was Ivy and your dad made her your Godmother when you were born. So I would like you to meet her, and I am pretty sure she will be happy to see you again." Minerva looked at Bella, who looked so much like her father and her mother, she had the Black family traits.

"Ok Minnie, but when can we have dinner. I am starving." Minerva laughed, Bella was almost always hungry.

"Tom is having a meeting right now, so the elves with bring us our dinner."

After their dinner, the girls had their showers and got ready for bed. All Minerva could think off was Natasha and Pamela, she hoped they were both ok and happy now that they had found each other. When Tom came to get her the girls were already asleep and she was close as well, she fell asleep not long after she got into bed, thinking about how tomorrow would go.

**TBC… **

**A/N – Okay people, long fucking first chapter, I think it is the longest thing I have ever written that wasn't for school, scratch that, including school. Now I would like people to know it will be Sara that Natasha will be with. The reason that this is posted just in the Harry Potter section is because I thought it would get more views this way. Also massive praise to my friend who read over this for me, AxelRoxas4Eva, if you like Kingdom Hearts and the pairing of Axel and Roxas I suggest you read her story Axel's Broken Heart, it's pretty good. Tell me what you think, I love reviews, they make me feel all happy inside.**

**DevilzVampire **


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasha Lily Potter thought that her only relative was that bitch Aunt Petunia. But when 9 year old Natasha is taken with her 'family' on a work/holiday to the crime capital of the world, Gotham City, he finds someone to take care of her. Batman Xover, FemHarry, Swearing, Dumbles, Weasley bashing. Good-**_**ish**_** Voldy and Bellatrix. **

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry Potter or Batman. If I did… well I would be living on a beach front house which I designed myself with a theatre room, a room just for comics and a massive bedroom with every gaming system imaginable. But I am not. **_**So **_**obviously I don't own either Harry Potter or Batman.**

**A/N – Thank you to everyone that read the first chapter, unlike my last story that I wrote this one will last more than five chapters, I am going to do all seven of Natasha's years at Hogwarts and then I might do a sequel about her life after Hogwarts and the war. I don't know yet. Also sorry if the updates are inconsistent and far apart but my muse likes to abandon me at the most inconvenient times.**

**Chapter Two**

Ivy was pacing around the gardens while Harley and Natasha was sitting, watching her slowly lose control of her muttering.

"Merlin, I hope she isn't bringing Tom, I know I was the first of my family to support him. But I don't think I am ready to actually meet him. Oh Merlin, I wonder what she was talking about. I still can't believe Alice still supports Dumb-ass-dore, after everything he did to us at school. I am happy Lily made the right choice about Godmother, makes me wish I could still see my Goddaughter." Harley had tried to stop her pacing two hours ago, but it didn't work.

"Aunt Harls, what's wrong with Aunt Ivy?" Natasha looked at Harley, she had been asking questions galore ever since Ivy had told her yesterday about how she became a hybrid and had offered the chance to Natasha as well, but this morning Ivy had gotten a letter and she had been pacing and muttering ever since.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll get her attention, looks like I am on my last resort." Harley whispered to Natasha, who giggled. She had only been with them three days and she was already looking healthier and she was opening up more.

"Ivy, Red baby look at me." Harley was standing in front of Ivy, but she just ignored her and kept pacing and muttering to herself. "Okay babe you made me do this." So Harley grabbed Ivy by the waist, turned her around and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ivy gasped and pulled back to look at Harley.

"Um, Harls, not that I'm complaining, but… what was that for?" Ivy asked

"What you didn't want to kiss me? Oh Red that hurt." Harley said, grabbing her chest in fake hurt and hardly containing the smirk that was now planted on her face, "Red baby you have been ignoring me and Natasha since we got up, you have been pacing and muttering for hours. What's wrong?"

Ivy looked at Natasha, who had moved next to Ivy, she looked so much like James, but she had Lily's lovely green eyes. "Sorry, but I got a letter and an old friend is coming, and that I don't mind. But she said that she is bringing someone with her and I don't know who she would bring. She will be here soon."

Harley looked at her and she was about to ask a question when there was a loud POP outside and then a knock on the door. Ivy ran to the door muttering "I hope that's her"

When Ivy opened the door she found her old head of house, two children and a rather handsome looking man.

"Minerva," Ivy hugged her "Thank you so much for coming, you haven't changed in all these years."

"Hello Pamela, I wish I could say the same thing about you, but we all know that would be a lie. Can we come in, I would love to introduce you to these three and I would love to meet your soul-mate and see Natasha again."

"Of course, come in please. Hurry to, I don't need to police knowing I am hiding in here, they are still looking for me and Harley about that bank robbery and apparent kidnapping."

When they got to the main area, Ivy told them to sit down and asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink, which they all refused.

"Well I guess introductions are in order," Ivy said, she then turned to Harley, "Harley, Natasha this is my old teacher Minerva McGonagall. Minerva this is my soul-mate Harley Quinn, and this little girl is my niece and your Goddaughter, Natasha.

Natasha looked at Ivy, "Goddaughter?"

Minerva looked at her and smiled sadly, it was obvious that she was James and Lily's daughter, but she looked so small. "Yes a few days before your parents died they named me your Godmother, I would have brought your Godfather with me, but he is currently in prison for a crime he didn't commit."

Ivy looked stunned "Sirus is in Azkaban!"

"Yes he was accused of killing a group of muggles and Peter Pettigrew. But I believe I should introduce you to my family." Minerva pointed to Sara, "This is Sara she is a few months younger than Natasha, then we have Bella, and before you ask Pamela, yes that Bella. Then we have Tom, my husband."

Ivy just looked at Bella, until she heard that the man that Minerva had brought with her was in fact her husband. "Hello Pamela, Natasha and you to Harley. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all." Tom said in his most relaxed tone.

"Tom Riddle, Minerva could you warn me next time you plan on bringing your husband."

"Well when I told him he wanted to come, I will explain why after I tell Natasha what you ask me here for."

"OK. Please Minerva, I want to know and I am sure she wants to as well."

"Well Natasha, like many stories told there are always two sides, but they are usually similar but have small changes, but this story has a truth side which not many people know, and a side that is common knowledge that is a complete load. The version that you will hear the most when you come to Hogwarts is this, there was a prophecy that either you or one other child would have the power to stop the dark lord and that he would see this person as his equal but this child would have power that the dark lord didn't know. Now this 'dark lord' supposedly hunted your parents down, because the whole magical world thinks you are a half-blood like the dark lord and that's why he thought you would be better as your equal. Now it is said that your parents were betrayed and that much is true, but which side your parents were betrayed to is another thing, but it was said that Sirus Black was given the role of Secret Keeper, which meant he was the only person that could tell people where they were hidden. According to the legend of the girl-who-lived, Sirus betrayed your parents to the dark lord, who hunted them down and killed them, but when he tried to kill you, the spell backfired and killed him."

Ivy looked at Minerva in shock. She couldn't believe what shit people would believe so easily. "Minerva, what really happened that night? Because I know you would not bring Tom with you if there was a little bit of truth to that."

"You are right Pamela, I wouldn't bring my husband to his death by your revenge seeking hands. No I am not stupid. What really happened was that Dumbledore got Lily and James to change the secret keeper to Peter, and when Dumbledore thought that he had lost control of Lily because of her worry about what had happened to you, he and Peter went to the house and killed James, when he got to Natasha's room Lily was there, trying to protect her. When Dumbledore killed her, she sacrificed herself to save Natasha. When Peter went to kill Natasha, he was thrown back and the house exploded with Dumbledore and Peter only just getting away. Three days later Sirus confronted Peter in the middle of a crowed muggle street and accused him of killing Lily and James, selling himself to Dumbledore and Peter faked his death by blowing up the street, cutting of his finger and running away. Leaving Sirus, not only to take the blame for killing 12 muggles, but for killing Lily and James, and the way Dumbledore told the story, he sold them out to the dark lord. And there starts his lovely amounts of manipulation on the magical community."

Ivy was furious, Harley was in tears and Natasha was shocked that someone that was meant to be her parents friend, tried to kill her.

"I knew that Peter was bad news, he was too close to Dumb-ass-dore for my liking. Merlin, now we know where that scar comes from Natasha. Do you know were Peter is Minerva?"

Natasha looked at her aunt, and nodded. Then she looked at Minerva, waiting for an answer to the question, she may not be an angry person, or a person that is likely to seek revenge. But this guy tried to kill her, he was friends with her parents and he betrayed them and it cost them their lives. There was only one thing on Natasha and Ivy's mind right now was revenge for destroying their family.

"No I don't. It was said that he was killed by Sirus, but I know that he is still alive somewhere. I don't think Dumbledore would have let the only other person he knows he can fully trust die."

"Minerva, did Dumbledore give anyone a rat around that time, like to take care of or as a present?" Ivy asked and she received an odd look in return from not only Minerva, Bella, Sara and Tom as well.

"I think he gave Percy Weasley a rat for his birthday that year. Yes he did because I thought it was such an odd pet to give to such a boy. But I don't see where this is going."

Ivy smirked because she was still getting odd looks from Minerva. She knew Natasha and Harley got the reason behind her asking such an odd thing and she thought it was time to put Minerva out of her misery about the secret of the Marauders.

"Minerva, have you ever wondered the secret to the Marauders success at sneaking around?"

Minerva looked at her with an odd expression again, but she knew somehow this all related to where Peter was.

"Yes I have. It is one of the only things that had plagued my teaching career, how the hell you lot tricked all of us."

"Well, we all decided to try and help Remus on the full moon. But because he would attack any human we had to figure out a way to not be human. The four of us became animagus, Sirus is a black dog, James was a stag, I was a black panther with deep red paws and my tail was tipped red and peter was a rat. We would go out on the night of the full moon and Peter would become a rat and freeze the Whomping Willow and we would use the secret passage that was under the tree to get to the Shrieking Shack and there we would all wait for the moon to fully rise and for Remus to transform. Then we would all shift so he wouldn't be lonely and run off into the forest of to Hogsmeade."

Minerva looked at her ex-student in shock. "All four of you became unregistered animagus and spent every full moon out of the castle. What the hell were you all thinking? No I can answer that. You weren't thinking. Do you know how dangerous it is to try to become an animagus without a mentor? You could have been killed."

"Yes they could have Minerva" Tom said while looking at his wife, "But they weren't, and they were just trying to help Remus, and you have told me many times that Pamela was one of your best students, I am sure that she took all the necessary precautions to make sure that she or those boys didn't get hurt in the process. I am more surprised that you are not congratulating her on becoming an animagus, one, so early in life and two, without any tutor. I am rather amazed by her abilities."

Ivy looked at Tom in shock, someone of his stature and skills, praising her abilities, make her expression look like a fish, her mouth was opening and closing but no words were coming out. Harley found that this expression on Ivy was rather funny and couldn't hold in the laughter. When Ivy had finally recovered from the shock she thanked Tom for his praise. Ivy looked at the three children, who had become bored and started playing Harley's hyenas.

"Pamela, do you think Dumbledore gave Peter to the Weasley's to protect?" Minerva asked worried, that rat was coming to the school soon and she wouldn't be able to hide her anger to kill that rat.

"I think that he did. If the Order is the same as it was before I left, then the Weasley's are the only people that are actually supporting Dumbles and even though that dumbass doesn't know that the majority of the Order support Tom, Molly Weasley is the only person I think that Dumbledore has enough trust in to protect Peter."

Tom looked in thought, so Ivy turned to Harley and gave her a hug, the silence bringing down on her the truth of her sister's death and their friend's betrayal. Harley just held her while she sobbed.

After everyone had settled down Ivy realised the time and the fact that everyone was hungry, so she made everyone something to eat, while she was getting the food ready Minerva got to know Natasha and Natasha got to know Minerva, Bella, Sara and Tom.

When they sat down to eat Tom thought that he should bring up the reason he came as well.  
"Ivy, I have to admit there is another reason that I wanted to come with Minerva. You were the first of my family to support my cause. But first how did you learn of my true cause, not that crap that Dumbledore had been saying?"

Ivy looked guilty for a moment, which was a surprise to Harley. "Well it was just after I became an animagus and I was having trouble controlling my changing at first, one night I couldn't control it at all, so I was wondering around the castle and I was down in the dungeons and I heard Lucius Malfoy talking about how he wished that the 'Dark lord's' cause that Dumbledore was saying was the real cause, when I heard that, I did some research during the holidays. I went to Sirus' place for a couple of days and when we were meant to be asleep I changed into my animagus form and went downstairs to their family library. On the way I heard Sirus' parents talking about the same thing, but they were talking about the real cause as well, that's how I learnt. After that I did some more research about the implications on the magical community and whether it would improve our lives for the better of worst, and I found some really good reasons. The magical community is in the dark ages and not only that but their law are in the dark ages even worse, the creature laws are ridiculous and the laws on muggle-borns are beyond stupid. I have been following your true cause since I was 13."

"Ahh, well I came here today to thank you for following my true cause, and I wanted to know if you wanted to take my mark and become a true follower of my cause, and I was going to offer the same to Harley as well."

"Really thank you Tom. I couldn't thank you enough. But I think that you should explain to Harley what the cause is."

"Yes you are right. Well Harley the magical community is very set in their ways, and they are not very likely to change their laws or their ways. I grew up in a muggle orphanage and I learnt all about life the muggle way, mostly because I didn't know there was another way. When I was ten, a man named Professor Dumbledore came to the orphanage and explained that I was a wizard and explained that was why all these strange things that I could do. He explained to me about Hogwarts and what I would learn, he then took me shopping for all my school things and when I started school I was sorted into Slytherin and made friends. During my third year I got interested in the laws of the wizarding world, so I researched the laws, the ministry and noticed, even though in muggle society laws are always behind the technology and ways of people, the laws, ways and technology of the wizarding world are so far behind they are in the dark ages, Dumbledore says he supports creature and muggle-borns but he has never made an attempt to change the laws involving werewolves, vampire and other magical creatures and he hasn't attempted to change the laws surrounding muggle-borns. Muggle-borns and any person with creature blood have to be registered with the ministry and they are watched and controlled, and Dumbledore hasn't tried to change this.

My plan however is to take over the ministry and change the laws so that muggle-borns and creatures have equal rights as pure-blood wizard, also witches are taught that their place is in the home and to take care of their husbands and children, I want to change this as well. I want to introduce muggle technology into the magical world and change laws so that the magical community is more advanced that of the muggles."

Harley looked in thought, when something hit her like a brick wall, "Tom, if the magical community is in the dark ages, what are the thoughts about abuse of partners, divorce and child abuse?"

"There aren't any. I know friends of mine that are abused by their husbands but cannot escape because of the laws, the child abuse laws are even more non-existent and divorce can only be applied for by the husband, and that almost never happens. And I can tell you that gay and lesbian rights don't even exist."

Harley looked between Ivy and Tom, and made her decision, "Tom, I will join you and take up this mark, if you promise to change these laws. I will do anything to help people who are abused, I know how they feel."

Tom moved closer to Harley and Ivy, using Occlumency he saw what happened with the Joker. He held her hands and looked into her eyes "I promise you that if you follow me I will put you in charge of helping witches and children who have been abused, I will change the laws surrounding it. I will make sure that what happened to you will never happen in the magical world again."

"How do you know what has happened to me?" Harley asked, Ivy growled and looked at Tom with a pissed off look on her face.

"Babe, there is this skill called Legilimecy, basically it allows a skilled user to gain access to another person's mind. Tom only did it because he couldn't get into my mind to see if I knew why you were so passionate about this." Ivy explained while still looking pissed at Tom

"Why couldn't he get into your mind?"

"Because, to counter Legilimecy, there is Occlumency, which can help people block out people who try to gain access to a person's mind. Some people are just born skilled Legilimens or Occlumens, I am a born Occlumens, meaning I didn't have to train to block people out, I was born with it. I guess I was just lucky that way. But Tom will not be going into your mind again. I get why he did it, but I would like some things that we have done in the past to be kept secret, can you agree to that Tom?"

"Of course, I am sorry for the invasion of your mind. I am always curious when someone is so passionate about something. I just wanted to know why. But I promise, that when I have finished this and have control of the Ministry of Magic, not only in Britain, but here in America to, no witch of wizard, child or adult or anyone associated with the magic community with have to go through what you went through. I hope you will have a hand in helping me to achieve that."

The group began to eat and the three youngest girls were getting along really well. They were all chatting, getting to know each other and catching up on what had been happening during the time Ivy had been absent from the magical world. The group hadn't noticed what the time was as they felt like they were in their own world while the world outside kept moving forward, but their little world was interrupted when there was a loud banging on the door that lead into the greenhouse that they were in.

"What the fuck was that Red?" Harley asked Ivy.

"I don't know Harls, I wasn't expecting anyone today. No one knows that we are even staying here… or at least no one that I know off. Have you told anyone?"

Harley looked a little guilty and looked away while she mumbled something to quiet for Ivy to hear.

"Babe, what was that?"

Harley looked back at her "I may have told Lena."

As if that was a welcome, a woman in black leather cat suit which wasn't hiding much because there were cuts through it and blood everywhere that wasn't covered by what little of her outfit was still on her body.

"Ivy… Harls… help…"

Harley jumped up and ran over to the woman as she fainted "Selena!" she blacked out just as Harley grabbed her, and Ivy looked around in the kitchen, through her stocks of potions and herbal remedies, but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Minerva, Tom. Are either of you carrying any Dittany on you by any chance?"

"I have some here Pamela." Minerva fished in her pockets and grabbed a little bottle

"Thanks, I'll make you some more later Minerva."

Ivy poured drops of the potion on any open wounds she could see on Selena's body and lifted her wand and cast the first healing and diagnostic spells that came to mind, while levitating her over to the table so she and Minerva had a flat surface to work with.

After 20 minutes of healing spells, potions and diagnostic tests every few minutes, Ivy declared that she was fine, and would just have to rest so the rest of the internal injuries could heal properly. Ivy and Harley were worried about why she would turn up like this, either she had been beaten by a fellow Rogue or she had gotten back together with Batman, who at night may be the hero vigilante of Gotham City, but during the day he was Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries, Party boy and when he was with Selena, girlfriend beater. That's why Harley and Ivy always took care of her, why Harley hated him so much, while he didn't kill people, he was just a bad as the Joker when it involved relationships.

"Red, I swear! If it was the Bat, I will go out and show him why I am with you. I will show him how strong I have become since Joker. He is no better and I will make him pay, no one hurts my family and Lena is family to us, we are the Gotham Sirens and we stick together." Harley sat down in tears, she couldn't believe that the Bat was like this, how he could hurt Selena.

"Babe, I know how you feel and the last time we discussed this we threw out the idea, we kill him, we teach him a lesson, whether he is Batman or Bruce Wayne. He has the whole Gotham PD behind both his identities. We would be hunted until we were killed, personally I would do it now that he has almost killed her, but with Natasha we can't, I can't leave her without family again or to handle Dumblefuckers manipulations on her own. If it wasn't for all of that, I would more than willing go to that fucking building of his and kill him, and expose him as that stupid Batman."

Minerva spoke up wanting to know why her favourite student wanted some Bat dead. "Pamela, Harley what is going on? Who is this woman and why do you want a Batman dead?" Ivy looked at her and then turned and called the girls into the room, "Prongslet, you know how Harley and me told you about the Batman and how we had to promise him something so that he would allow us to kill Joker?"

"Yeah, are you going to tell me what the promise was?" Natasha asked, she had been wondering because of the broken look on her aunts face when she was told about the promise earlier.

"Yes, this is Selena Kyle who is also known as Catwoman. He ex-boyfriend use to beat her up like Joker did the Harley. Her ex is Batman, some hero he is. But to get him to allow us to go after the Joker without him stopping us we had to agree never to go to the police with his identity of Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries and never to tell the police about how he beat up Selena. To get rid of the Joker, it was an easy price to pay. Until they got back together and me and Harls picked her up one night half-dead."

Harley looked over to Ivy and continued, "After that night, Lena promised she wouldn't go back to him. She saw what being with the Joker did to me and she didn't want it happening to her, but he is the obsessed one. Hunting her down as Selena during the day and looking through the city for Catwoman at night. Tonight he must have found her."

The group left Selena to rest and moved into a different room, Ivy had things she wanted to discuss with Minerva and Tom before they left. There were many things that Ivy thought were off with Natasha's magic and she wanted Minerva's help to figure out what was wrong with her niece.

"Minerva, can you do me a favour?" Ivy asked with the innocent look on her face, identical to the one she used to wear at school.

"Not with that look on your face you can't."

"Minerva, can you please check Natasha for blocks on her magic, I am planning on taking her to Gringotts tomorrow and I wanted to make sure there are no blocks on her magic because when I have sensed her magical core, something felt… different to when I sensed it when she was first born."

Minerva called over Natasha and ran some checks on her magic, when Ivy looked at the concerned look that was bordering on pissed off she got worried. If there were blocks on her magic she was going to kill Dumblefucker.

"Minerva, what has he done?"

"He has placed not only blocks on her magical core, but also her other powers. Also she has a loyalty spell on her so that once she meets that ass she will always trust him, and not put up with anyone talking bad about him, I can also see a loyalty spell attached to the Weasleys. What I can guess that once she gets to school, Dumbledore will take it upon himself as her magical guardian to arrange a marriage contract with the youngest Weasley boy. But the main thing is that they are protected by ancient magic, he made it so that if anyone found them they couldn't remove them, only a blood relative or he could remove them. He probably never thought that she would meet you. But there is another one… he placed a block on her so that if she were to meet you after starting Hogwarts, she would never trust you. But there is also a large amount of dark magic on her soul, I never thought that Dumbledore would go this far…"

"What is it Tabby?" Tom asked, hoping his thoughts about the possibilities were wrong.

"When he killed James and Lily, he created a Horcrux. In Natasha."

Ivy was gritting her teeth to make sure she didn't loss it in front of the children, but the more she pushed the rage down the more the plants around the greenhouse started to react, they started to grow and move around more. The plants started to advance to encase Ivy so no one could get to her.

"Aunty Ivy!" Natasha yelled at the same time as Harley yelled for Ivy.

"Ivy… baby calm down. You can remove the blocks. You heard what Minerva said you can remove them. You can protect her, I will help you and you can protect her from whatever this Horcrux thingy is." Harley yelled between her tears, trying desperately to calm her down, the only other time she had seen her love this angry was when the Joker had almost killed her, so she knew this wasn't good.

"Pamela, calm down. I have heard rumours that the goblins of Gringotts have a way to remove a living Horcrux and place it in another living thing so it can be destroyed. The blocks on Natasha's magic can be removed by you and any other ones that cannot be removed by you I am sure can be removed by the goblins at Gringotts. Now calm down woman, I thought you didn't want to alert the police." Tom yelled at Ivy, trying to calm her down enough so that Harley could get to her.

Ivy started to calm down enough so that Harley and Natasha could come up without the threat of vines and plants killing them. Minerva looked at Tom and they both shared a look like they knew something that they shouldn't and that they didn't want to bring it up to invoke more anger from Ivy. They tried to break the look but Bella and Sara saw their parents look.

"What's wrong mum?" Sara asked Minerva

"Well we should go to Gringotts once your friend Selena is alright. I believe that there may be discrepancies with Natasha's account and the Potter vaults. Also the goblins might be able to remove the blocks and the horcrux without alerting Dumbledore that they have been removed. Since it's late, we will head home and when Selena is better she can come with us, Meta-Humans are considered magic which means Harley can be placed as a Guardian to Natasha once we have sorted out all these difficulties with Albus." Minerva told the room, Natasha looked particularly sad that Sara was leaving and Bella looked sad because she wanted to get to know her godmother better.

"But mum" "But Minerva" came the reply for the three girls.

"It's late and you all need to go to bed, and that means you too Natasha. Selena will take a couple of days to completely recover, when she is fine I will send you an owl because then she can come with us. I also want to talk to Prongslete about some things before we go to Gringotts. The after the visit to Gringotts you girls can hang out and Bella and I can get to know each other better, I want the chance to be a good godmother to you." Ivy told the group

Ivy gave the girls a hug and told them she would see them soon Harley told them the same and that when she stayed longer she would teach them more about muggles and she promised to teach them some awesome gymnastic skills. Natasha gave the two girls a hug after Harley and Ivy, Ivy noticed that Natasha was sadder when she said goodbye to Sara and her and Minerva shared a look that they knew what would happen to those two. Tom promised that he would give Harley and Ivy their own marks when they visited on a later date.

Once everyone left Ivy kept an eye on Selena while Harley started to help Natasha get ready for bed.

"So what happened between you and Sara? And don't lie to me, I can tell when you and Red are lying to me."

Natasha looked guilty for a minute then she looked up at Harley, "I don't know, she is really nice and it's nice to have a friend after being called a freak for so long. But I don't know what I feel, but there is this connection that I can feel to her, that's why I was so sad when Minerva said that they had to go home. That and she is the first person my age that has ever been nice to me. All the kids at the school I went to wouldn't come near me, they were too scared to because Dudley and his gang would make sure I had no friends and if I did well at school and got good attention from my teachers I would be starved for a few days and beaten by Vernon. But there is a different feeling between Bella and Sara, Bella feels like she could be one of my best friends, like my sister. But Sara makes me feel… I don't know how to explain it."

"You know for a nine year old, you are very wise. Maybe you should talk to Red about these feeling's, she said that she felt something like that when she first saw me when I first interviewed her at Arkham Asylum. But my obsession with the Joker took over my thoughts, I wish it didn't and I could have been with Red. When we first got together she told me that if I didn't get obsessed with the Joker she would have changed her ways just so she could be with me. The only reason she still participated in criminal activities so she could see me. But in the morning talk to her about your feelings and she also wants to talk more about becoming a hybrid like her, I would do it to but the only reason she survived was because of her magic, so that would be the only reason you would survive to."

"I would love to become a hybrid like aunt Ivy, I could learn to control the green skin by the time I got to Hogwarts, and if not I am sure that Minerva could help me disguise it till I do learn, and when you grow up being abused and trying to hide the size of your brain, you are forced to grow up rather quick that's how I grew to be so wise."

Harley looked sad, she knew what she was talking about. Before she meet the Joker she was a happy and somewhat naïve shrink. But after the abuse she suffered at his hands she grew up and learnt how life really was. "I know how you feel, now come on. Time for bed."

* * *

The next morning Natasha and Harley were sitting in the kitchen looking at their breakfast, contemplating whether eating it would be good with the smells coming from the other side of the kitchen as Ivy was trying to restock her potions stores and get the necessary potions for Selena to get better quickly so that she could come with the group to Diagon Alley and Gringotts soon. Ivy was getting nervous about the blocks on Natasha's magic and it was showing. The plants had not been completely settled since Ivy's little anger attack yesterday and Natasha and Ivy didn't know how to confront her about what happened with Natasha and Sara, or the fact that Natasha would like to become a hybrid like Ivy. Harley was just worried about Ivy's health, she hadn't been to bed last night, she spent it making more potions.

"Aunt Harley, why is Aunt Ivy working so hard?" Natasha whispered worried that she would disturb Ivy in her manic work mode.

"She gets like this when me or Selena are hurt, she doesn't think that she has enough stuff to make sure we are better. Before me and Red stopped being as violent as we used to be, the three of us were called the Gotham Sirens. We stuck together and protected each other, but when we started only stealing to make sure we could survive, Selena went her own way. We are still friends and if we find any jobs that could use all three of us, we take them. Whenever a job went wrong, Red would protect us." Harley said looking longingly at the door to the kitchen.

Natasha wanted to go in there and help, or at least learn, but she thought better of it. She may have only been with Ivy and Harley for about a week but she had already learnt that when they needed their space, that it was best to give it to them.

"Aunt Harley, what did you mean about talking to Aunt Ivy about my reaction to Sara?" Natasha asked Harley.

"Well what you described to me sounds a lot like what Red said she felt when she first met me… something…" Harley stopped talking when she saw a figure in the doorway.

"Kitty, you shouldn't be walking around yet, to be honest, Red said you shouldn't be awake yet." Harley said as she got up from the table and helped Selena over so she could get off her feet.

"She always says that after I'm hurt Harley, she never changes… hello, whose this Harley?" Selena asked when she caught sight of Natasha at the table.

"Oh, yeah you were out of it when you came in last night. This is Red's niece, Natasha. Natasha this is Selena Kyle, otherwise known as Catwoman." Harley introduced them.

"Hello Natasha, please don't call me Catwoman here, or Kitty like Harley. Selena or Lena is fine. I thought Pammy was an only child."

"Yeah well there are lots of things you don't know about me Selena, now if you don't get of your feet I will use force. And don't call me Pammy." Ivy said from the now open kitchen door

Ivy came over to Selena and sat her down, checked her wounds and rubbed more of the healing lotions onto the bruises, "Well what else don't I know about you _Pammy_? What other secrets are you hiding?"

"Red and Natasha are witches!" Harley was now the receiver of some crazy looks from Selena.

"Pam, what have you been feeding Harley? She is talking crazy shit. There are no such things as witches, except for certain Meta-humans, but some of them are freaks." Selena whispered to Ivy and received a pretty pissed look in return from not only Ivy but Natasha as well.

"If there are no such things as witches then answer me this, why would my aunt and uncle beat the crap and emotionally abuse me for eight years because my mother was a witch. Answer me that _Selena!"_ Natasha yelled, she tried to stop but she had no control over her body or her mouth, her magic had taken over to try and protect Natasha from what it saw as a possible threat, mostly because Selena had called her and her aunt freaks. Ivy could feel Natasha's magic spiking to dangerous levels and she didn't think she could control it, but luckily she had help.

Minerva had been sitting in her office at home when Sara came running in to tell her that she just knew that Natasha was in trouble. Normally Minerva would have thought that this was a ploy by her extremely smart daughter, but after the looks that she saw between Natasha and Sara last night, she knew something had to be happening. So Minerva grabbed her daughters hand and apperated to Pamela's safe house. What she saw when she got there was not what she had been expecting, Natasha was surrounded by what seemed like a force field of her own magic and it looked like no one could get through.

"Pamela what happened?" Minerva asked, her concern over Natasha taking over her

"Selena here didn't believe Harley when she said about me and Natasha being witches and said something about the only people who believed they were witches were some meta-humans and even those people where freaks, since she saw you apparate I'm guessing Selena has had a change of heart." Ivy said with a stern look to Selena

"Yeah Pam I get it now, I'm an idiot. I believe it now, but why did she react that way?"

Harley looked over at them and waved to Minvera, "It's the word 'freak'. I was like that with some words after I got away from Joker, but I didn't have magic to do this. I just attacked Red, in multiple ways." Harley said grinning, everyone but Sara understanding the double meaning to the last comment.

While the adults were talking no one noticed that Sara had made it past Natasha's expanding shield and was slowly making her way to Natasha. When Minerva turned to protect her daughter she noticed how Sara had not only gotten past the shield but was now holding Natasha, calming her down. Minerva tapped Ivy on the shoulder to get her attention and pointed to the girls, who were now on the floor holding each other, Natasha crying into Sara's neck and Sara rubbing calming circles on her back.

"Minerva, we are going to have to talk to the girls about this later. You know as well as I do what it means and how it could affect them both later." Ivy whispered to Minerva while Harley went over to the two girls with Selena, who was apologizing to Natasha for her poor choice of words.

"I know. Do you want to know how I knew to turn up. Sara came running into the study screaming that something was wrong with Natasha and if I hadn't seen the looks between the two of them last night I would have dismissed it but I am glad I didn't. I didn't particularly want to have to read about this explosion knowing my god-daughter probably caused it. But I don't know how to explain this to two nine year olds. But if they have made the connection now and it is this strong it can only show that they will be a powerful couple." Minerva explained to Ivy as Harley came up behind them and wrapped her arms around Ivy's waist. Ivy leant back into Harley's touch, relaxing in the feelings that having Harley's arms around her invoked, knowing that one day this would be the fate of Natasha and Sara. Soul-mates couldn't be denied and with the power that Natasha had locked away in her, it would be even harder for either of them to deny to connection that they had already started to build.

Harley knowing that Ivy needed this moment to relax kept her arms around her, Ivy had told her about soul-mates once Minerva and Tom had left and Natasha was in bed. Now Harley knew why it was so hard for her to deny the attraction she felt for Ivy when she was with the Joker, and even harder to deny it to the point of leaving Ivy after she had recovered from the beatings that the Joker would deal out. But Harley knew that once they came together, their love would be strong like hers and Ivy's.

"Minerva, I know I don't know much about the magical world but I think that it would be best that they figure it out for themselves, I spoke to Natasha last night and she said how she felt about Sara and Bellatrix was different, so she knows there is a connection, she just doesn't know what it is. I think that let them both have as normal a childhood they can have for the girl-who-lived and the daughter of the 'Dark Lord'." Harley explained her thought to the other women, Selena even nodded when she came over to them.

"I may have just made an complete ass of myself, and I may have only just learnt about Pammie and her other life, but I could see the connection between them when you first turned up and they saw each other. They will figure it out and I agree with Harls, I think that they should come into their love on their own, look at Pammie and Harls, even with Joker in the middle that still found each other." Selena told them while the four of them watched Sara and Natasha playing and talking to themselves.

The women went into the kitchen so Minerva could send an owl to Tom and Ivy could give Selena some more pain potions. They were sitting, talking about the magical world, Ivy and Minerva teaching Selena and Harley about their world while Selena, Ivy and Harley taught Minerva more about the muggle world, when the girls came running in.

"Mum can we go to Diagon Alley? I wanted to show Tasha some of my favourite shops, please." Sara started begging Minerva. Minerva knew that she couldn't deny her little girl anything when she looked at her like that.

"That's a good idea Sara. We have to take Natasha to Gringotts anyway, but your father and sister wanted to come so we will have to stop at home first and get them." Minerva looked at the three other women at the table and sorted out plans.

After some planning it was decided what they would do and where they would meet. Minerva said goodbye to the others and Sara and Natasha gave each other hugs. Once Minerva and Sara had left, the Sirens and Natasha got changed ready to leave for Diagon Alley.

**TBC…**

**A/N - Okay I was hoping that I would get Diagon Alley into this chapter but I thought it would be better to do it in a new chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I haven't started it yet. I don't plan ahead in my stories so I have no idea where this will end up, but I hope you like it so far.**

**Devilz Vampire**


End file.
